DESTELLO
by Paulyta
Summary: Como entró, se fue de tu vida monótona... fue sólo un instante. No es necesario un lugar especial para encontrar ese alguien especial. Una pequeña historia para creer en el amor.


**DESTELLO**

**By Paulyta**

**Advertencia:** Este es un AU, es de suponer que Rukawa ni Sakuragi se conocen, ésa es la gracia de este fic. Hoy me pasó algo parecido, la experiencia es muy linda pero momentánea, que te sirve para alegrarte el día, le cambié el final para darle cierto toque. También es un POV´s (¡adivinen!), sólo espero que les guste.

* * *

No otra vez…

¿A quién le gusta quedarse una hora en un autobús, esperando que los autos avancen?

Estoy aburrido, si no fuera por mi apariencia, cualquiera creería que soy uno de esos típicos solterones que está esperando que le llegué algo emocionante en mi vida; no soy como los demás, debo asumirlo ¡Lo que hace el aburrimiento! Hasta pareciera que estuviera filosofando…

Además hoy tengo práctica… Akagi me va regañar nuevamente porque llegué tarde. Asumo que es mi culpa, para variar, me quedé dormido, pero en invierno es más difícil levantarse.

Para más remate, veo que el conductor está alegando con alguien…

¡Qué tipo más insoportable! Esta gritando a todo pulmón, estoy que le parto la cara por escandaloso. Debe ser uno de esos torpes que quiere pagar menos de lo que corresponde, nunca entenderán cómo son las cosas en realidad.

Finalmente sube pagando la tarifa completa, aunque con mala cara… Aunque creo que ni sé si pagó, me fijé sólo en él…

Creo que la última vez que pensé la palabra wow, fue cuando Michael Jordan volvió a las canchas después de un retiro temporal… ahora la estaba pensando, y eso que era primera vez que veía a ese idiota y no sé si juega basketball. Cuando me di cuenta que no podía quitarle la mirada encima, justamente en el momento que cruzamos miradas, me doy vuelta rápidamente.

No sé, parezco que estoy perturbado…

Luego me corrijo mentalmente, justificándome que no hay mejor estupidez que hacer, aparte no es mi culpa que se pinte el pelo rojo.

El autobús comienza a avanzar y el se sienta unos cuantos asientos detrás, no puedo evitar darme vuelta y observarlo otra vez.

Me llama mucho la atención…

Me corrijo otra vez… él llama mucho la atención.

Lo noté algo preocupado… bah¿qué me importa? Si total, es su vida.

Continúa andando y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese pelirrojo, no es mi tipo, es de los que tienen una madurez mental de cinco años. Sin embargo, estoy nervioso, por primera vez me está correspondiendo la mirada.

Lindos ojos, son expresivos, pienso irónicamente que son igual que los míos.

- ¿Qué miras tanto, kitsune? – me grita, sin importar que hay gente alrededor de nosotros - ¿tengo algo en la cara acaso?

- Miro por donde quiero, do'aho – es mi escueta respuesta¿qué se cree el muy tarado?

Me doy vuelta y me siento correctamente. No puedo creer que ya hayan avanzado diez minutos, no se me hicieron nada.

Al poco rato, otra vez miro hacia atrás… tiene la mirada perdida y luego me mira. Pero esta vez no dice nada, solamente desvía la mirada hacia la ventana algo sonrojado, y ahora es él quien está alborotado.

No sé porqué, pero me hace muy feliz tener ese efecto en él.

Aunque me reprimo… hay que estar muy aburrido para jugar a las miraditas con un tipo que no vas a ver nunca más.

A lo mejor lo asusté… soy de su mismo sexo… a mí no me pasa eso cuando las chicas me persiguen, simplemente para mí no existen. Tengo razón al creer que cuando las mujeres tienen experiencias de este tipo con chicas, las toman por alternativas o flexibles para experimentar; pero si es entre hombres, los demás dicen que son maricones, afeminados y bla, bla, bla. O sea, eres el objeto de burla del momento.

Por eso odio ser sociable, tienes que pensar igual que la gente.

Gracias a eso, todo mi ánimo decayó… todo por un chico que hace veinte minutos no sabía que existía…

Debe ser muy monótona mi vida para emocionarme con tan poca cosa…

Pero lo miro otra vez y me fijo por primera vez que tiene lindas facciones, lo miro tanto que la gente me observa raro, más de alguien se ha dado cuenta.

¡Maldición!

Mejor pienso en cualquier otra cosa…

Veamos… Akagi ya debe estar preguntando por mí, gritando hasta del mal que me iba a morir, Ayako trata de calmarlo, de los demás del equipo teniendo un entrenamiento de esclavos para tener un buen lugar en las nacionales y el profesor Anzai, con su complejo de Santa Claus, se ríe todo el rato. Llego tarde y ya no hay nadie, así que me voy a las duchas, pero tampoco los encuentro. De repente, cuando casi creí que estaba solo, antes que cuente tres, alguien me besa apasionadamente. Fue un beso arrebatador, su lengua me hace perder el control. Veo quien es el rostro del que me besa y es ese pelirrojo tarado.

¡Santo Cielo!

¿Qué estoy pensando?

¡Me estoy excitando con un tipo que no conozco!

Bueno… no fue buena idea… si Dios existe, que me saque de este aprieto.

Miro hacia atrás, prometo que ésta será la última vez… será la última… una solamente…

Pero ya no está… al menos, al fin se acabó todo esto.

Un momento… ¿dónde está? Estoy desesperado.

No entiendo cuál es el motivo para tanta conmoción, si sólo es un estúpido chico de mi misma edad, que quizás sólo piense en cómo conseguir una identificación falsa para jugar al pachinko u obtener una revista pornográfica.

No me doy ni cuenta y ya estoy abajo. Por coquetear me bajo tres cuadras antes, me siento más imbécil que la vez que me desperté al otro lado de la ciudad porque me había quedado dormido. Creo que tener quince años y nunca haber recibido un beso, me está haciendo mal, parezco un desesperado…

Así que me puse a caminar…

Lo que me pasó hoy, no fue tan malo después de todo. Fue sólo un destello, son de esas personas que ves y que pasan por tu vida, ni siquiera las reconoces si las vuelves a ver.

Tal vez mañana se me pase esta agitación en el pecho.

Me estoy quedando dormido, mientras siento una voz ruidosa a lo lejos. A lo mejor, estoy soñando, pero cada vez la siento más fuerte; estoy de malas, alguien me ha despertado.

Aunque me he percatado que esa voz pareciere que la reconozco.

- ¡Oye cara de zorro! Hace una cuadra y media que te persigo.

No puedo creerlo, me tengo que dar vuelta para hacerlo.

Era él… el chico pelirrojo.

- Me fijé que eras de la preparatoria Shohoku – me dijo todavía agitado – estoy algo perdido¿me puedes decir donde está?

¿Alguien me podría decir qué está pasando aquí? Este do'aho me está diciendo que iba al mismo lugar que yo.

- ¿Te perdiste, tarado?

- ¡Teme kitsune! – me grita furioso – para que tu sepas soy el tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi, el futuro capitán del equipo de basketball – me lo dice en un tono engreído.

Así que juega basketball… me gustaría jugar contra él…

Y me hace reír… aunque no se note…

No será malo estar con él.

- Sígueme – le digo parcamente y me sigue de mala gana.

Definitivamente no servimos para ser amigos, no me siento mal por eso. Aparte, mientras me grita, vi un brillito en sus ojos. No le soy indiferente.

Mmm… tal vez, encontré el amor…

_¿Quién sabe?..._

OWARI

* * *

**A más de alguien le ha pasado en el autobús que encuentra a alguien le atrae, hasta he conocido a una pareja casada que se conoció ahí, en un autobús. Pasó que hoy un chico lindo me miró en un bus y caminando a la casa se me ocurrió la historia y la escribí antes que se me fuera la inspiración. No he estado bien últimamente y aparte, he estado súper ocupada con el regreso a la universidad. Así que es algo para entretenerlos mientras esperan mis otros fics, sobre todo Coincidencias, que prometo que esta semana sí o sí. **

**Cuídense mucho y besitos…**

**Paulyta.**


End file.
